


A Moment In Time: Solo Fandom Edition

by Dark_Supernatural_Angel



Series: A Moment In Time [5]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles, Nikita (TV 2010), The Nine Lives of Chloe King
Genre: "A Moment In Time" Collection, Multi, Multiple Fandoms Collection, Oneshot collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Supernatural_Angel/pseuds/Dark_Supernatural_Angel
Summary: This will be theSolo FandomEdition of my collection of one-shots from multiple fandoms.Originally Published on FFN:October 23, 2011Disclaimer:I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this.





	1. Nikita - Bashing Through It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge/Synopsis:** Nikita/Michael (when they are on the same side)…with pumpkins.
> 
> **Fandom(s):** Nikita  
>  **Character(s):** Michael (mainly) and Nikita  
>  **Pairing:** Nikita/Michael
> 
> **Rating:** T  
>  **Words:** 789 words
> 
> **Spoiler(s):** up to (but not including) episode 2x05 ("Looking Glass")  
>  **Time Frame:** Around Halloween.
> 
> **Inspiration:** 2x05 ("Looking Glass") deals with Michael's past mission...I figured I'd work with that.  
>  **Requested By:** Enx2103

* * *

  **"Bashing Through It"**

* * *

He knows he shouldn't be feeling like this. Everything was finally going according to plan…he should be pleased yet he wasn't.

And it was all because of the stupid orange object that he almost tripped over at the bottom of the stairs.

A _pumpkin_.

He groaned at what a _pumpkin_ signified and it was definitely confirmed when he came across a lot more of _them_ on his way to the kitchen (he was in some desperate need for some coffee now).

Halloween.

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair as his mood darkened by that one word.

He didn't always hate Halloween, in face he loved it…but so did his four year old daughter. Every year they would get so into the holiday that it would drive his wife crazy. She'd always let it slide though due to the smiles that occupied the father/daughter duo.

He missed those moments.

Now he despised the holiday as every aspect of it brought back memories of his late wife and daughter, memories that had his heart ripping in two every time.

He avoided trick-or-treaters due to the constant reminders of his little girl.

He avoided costumes because they reminded him of the costume parties he went to with his wife…it was one of thing she loved about Halloween; getting him to dress up in ridiculous looking costumes.

Pumpkins were the worst as the idea of carving or baking them brought memories that involved both of his girls.

He missed his girls _so much_.

***Nikita*Nikita*Nikita*Nikita*Nikita***

Michael finally arrived into the kitchen, where he found Nikita rummaging through a few of Birkhoff's cupboards for something. They were still staying with the ex-Division computer hacker.

He sighed.

Nikita.

He should be happy with where he was as he finally had Nikita after all these years. He could finally be with her as he was free from Division but he wasn't, not at this moment at least.

He blamed the multiple pumpkins. Their presence is what started the memories up again for him in the first place.

"Hey." He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her voice just before he felt her arms wrap around his waist. He hesitated a bit before he hugged her back, hoping that she wouldn't notice but she did. "You okay?" She questioned as she pulled out of his arms a bit, a concerned expression plastered on her face.

He blew out a breath, not sure which answer he should give her. He decided on the truth. "I'm not sure."

Her eyes softened a bit before she took his hand in hers and dragged him towards the back door. "Maybe this will cheer you up."

"What will cheer…me up?" He trailed off with an incredulous look on his face as he took in the sight of ten or so pumpkins lined up a few feet into Birkhoff's backyard.

_How is that going to cheer me up?_ He mused to himself before he turned to face her with a questioning look. He didn't get much of an answer but when she moved her other hand out from behind her back, it was then that he finally noticed that she was holding something and not just any something…she was holding a wooden baseball bat.

He took the proffered bat after some hesitance before they approached the first pumpkin. He watched as she took a few steps back, giving him room and he couldn't help but wonder about how much she truly _knew_ about the situation. Either way, she thought he needed to do this so he'd give it a try at least…it wouldn't hurt to give it a try right?

With a reassuring nod of her head, he turned his attention back to the pumpkin before he took his first swing at the offending vegetable. That swing was all it took before he took all his anger and repressed pain out on the blasted vegetable.

Once the first pumpkin was smashed to pieces, he walked over to her and placed a feather-like kiss to her temple as he whispered his thanks to her.

She had been right. He needed that and it was an action long overdue in his opinion.

He had spent the last decade avoiding his past as best he could; to avoid the pain that accompanied those memories.

But it was with that first swing that he realized that he could handle his past…as long as he had Nikita by his side, he could handle it.

And who knows…maybe someday he could look at a pumpkin and not feel all the negative emotions he's recently associated with the vegetable.

But until that day comes, he's going to enjoy bashing in the rest of those pumpkins with Nikita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Originally Published on FFN:** October 25, 2011


	2. Nikita - Reason to Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge/Synopsis:** Tag on to 2x10 – He'd do anything for her, there was no doubt about it.
> 
>  
> 
> **Fandom(s):** Nikita  
>  **Character(s):** Owen Elliott (with brief mentions of Nikita and Michael)  
>  **Pairing:** Slight Nikita/Owen
> 
> **Rating:** T  
>  **Words:** 237 words
> 
> **Spoiler(s):** up to 2x10 "Guardians"  
>  **Time Frame:** Middle of the episode when Nikita first arrives at Owen's place (think between their last late night talk and the breakfast talk).
> 
> **Inspiration:** Watching the Nikita/Owen scenes in the mid-season finale.  
>  **Requested By:** None

* * *

  **"Reason to Fight"**

* * *

He couldn't sleep that night…and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was stuck sleeping on the couch. It had everything to do with the fact that Nikita was sleeping just in the other room; in his bed.

He still couldn't believe that she was here…asking him for his help. She already had her _team_ back across the world so why would she need him?

Deep down he was thrilled that she needed him again but he couldn't help but wonder where Michael was. He couldn't help but wonder what else had happened since he last saw her because he knew that she was holding back when it came to telling him.

He could see the hesitance in her body language, the tension in her shoulders and that glare she sent him whenever she didn't want to talk about something. He knew when to butt out but then again, he also knew that she was going to crack soon from all that stress and he vowed that he'd help her through it.

As Owen was drifting off to sleep, he vowed to himself that he'd help Nikita in any way he can, whether it pertained to the mission or not because he owed it to her.

It wasn't just owing her back for saving his life multiple of times…it was because she gave him a reason to fight back.

_She_ gave him a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Originally Published on FFN:** December 16, 2011


	3. NCIS LA - Daily Dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge/Synopsis:** Tag on to 4x09 – For Kensi, it was an unusual day at the office yet it only felt right when she saw her familiar visitor waiting for her outside her home.  
>   
> 
> **Fandom(s):** NCIS: Los Angeles  
>  **Character(s):** Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks  
>  **Pairing:** Kensi/Deeks undertones
> 
> **Rating:** T  
>  **Words:** 540 words
> 
> **Spoiler(s):** everything up to NCIS: LA 4x09 ("The Gold Standard")  
>  **Time Frame:** Immediately after the episode.
> 
> **Inspiration:** I just didn't like the mere fact that Deeks didn't make an appearance at all in this episode.  
>  **Requested By:** None

* * *

  **"Daily Dose"**

* * *

It was a long and unusual day for Kensi when the work day was over. The case itself wasn't the complete cause of her unusual day; it was the fact that Deeks wasn't her partner during the case due to his LAPD obligations…or something like that. It was weird having her run solo for a bit, or even to have Assistant Director Granger team up with her for some field work. Even the raid moments she participated in with Callen and Sam were odd since it brought her back to a time before Deeks joined their team…during the time that Dom was missing.

So by the time the agent reached her front door, she couldn't help but feel both surprised and relieved when she saw Deeks leaning against her door with a smirk on his face.

"Hey partner…so did you miss me?" Deeks greeted as he watched his partner head for her door with her key in her hands. He was stuck giving his testimony that day to a point that he couldn't even warn Kensi about him being needed elsewhere. Some could say that he didn't like the idea of going a day without a daily dose of his partner…then again he'd deny that if anyone did tell him.

Kensi rolled her eyes. "You were only gone for a day, Deeks." She pointed out as she unlocked her door. "And you're the reason why I owe Sam an after-action report." She added in while leaving the door open for him as she placed her bag on the side table. He didn't hesitate to take the silent invitation inside.

"Oh I know but I heard that Granger kind of filled in for me for a bit when it came to you." Deeks stated with a smirk after he shut the door behind him. He had gotten a little update from Eric and Nell.

Kensi suppressed a shudder; the visit to the costume store had unfortunately resurfaced in her mind. "I rather not talk about it," She stated as she headed for her kitchen.

"Oh come on Kens, can't you tell me something?" Deeks whined as he came up behind her. He settled himself by her table as she headed for her fridge.

"He was cryptic and it got awkward and I really hope it never happens again." She stated after a while before she handed Deeks a beer.

"What? Teaming up with him?" Deeks questioned before he nodded his thanks for the beer. He didn't hesitate to open it and take a few sips as he watched Kensi take out a container of leftovers and place it on the counter. When it was clear that she wasn't going to say anything, he filled in the silence. "Oh he couldn't have been that bad." He quipped, in hopes of getting a reaction from her.

Kensi paused before she looked over her shoulder. "I'd rather have _you_ watching my back." She confessed with a small smile on her lips.

Deeks couldn't help but smile right back at his partner because he felt the same way with their partnership, and he told her that. "Likewise."

The duo just stood there for a few more moments in silence before Deeks broke the silence (and tension) with a fake cough.

"So, what's for dinner?" He asked with a smirk which only led her to getting back to her leftovers after she rolled her eyes at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Originally Published on FFN:** December 12, 2012


	4. NCIS LA - If You Were My Partner…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge/Synopsis:** Tag on to 4x17; "Wanted". A little harmless flirting leads Kensi to rethink what she has with her partner.
> 
>  
> 
> **Fandom(s):** NCIS: Los Angeles  
>  **Character(s):** Kensi Blye, Marty Deeks and Vostanik Sobatino (CIA Agent)  
>  **Pairing:** Deeks/Kensi undertones
> 
> **Rating:** T  
>  **Words:** 480 words
> 
> **Spoiler(s):** everything up to NCIS: LA 4x16 ("Lohkay")  
>  **Time Frame:** During the NCIS: LA 4x17 library scene between Kensi  & Vostanik.
> 
> **Inspiration:** Deeks/Kensi shared many great scenes together and I just had to elaborate more when the CIA Agent started making moves on Kensi.  
>  **Requested By:** None

* * *

  **"If You Were My Partner…"**

* * *

"If you were my partner, I'd end up falling for you…hard. Then what would I do?"

Kensi just froze in her spot as Agent Sobatino finished his harmless confession. To anyone else, the comment would have seemed flattering with that flirty tone to it but for Kensi, it just froze her in her spot. Wasn't she just telling Sobatino that there was nothing romantic between her and Deeks? Why was he talking about partners falling in love?

"Good partners are hard to find," Agent Sobatino continued yet taking note of her frozen stance, "I need someone I can trust to have my back. I wouldn't want to lose that."

Kensi couldn't help but agree to that statement. Good partners were hard to come by. It took her and Deeks quite some time to get to a point where they worked seamlessly together and when she thought she'd lose him as a partner last year after that cop-killing-rouse, she didn't know what she would have done.

"On the other hand, you'd also be the person I cared about more than anyone else in the world. And I'd never want to see you in jeopardy." Agent Sobatino explained while looking meaningfully at Kensi yet all she could think about was Deeks.

Was that how Deeks saw things for them? She knew that Deeks had become a very important person in her life since he'd been appointed her partner. Having him substituted with Granger for a day didn't even sit right with her. She and Deeks just clicked when they were in the field and they had fun together off the job too.

As if he was waiting for her to focus back on him, the moment her eyes landed on his again, he quickly finished off before he lost her focus again. "So you couldn't possibly be my partner. It's a dilemma." He stated with a small shrug. He had to hide his small smile when he noticed the few false starts she had. He had her flustered on the subject.

Kensi didn't know what to say. If an agent who she just officially met was telling her that he'd eventually fall for her if they were partners then what did that mean for Deeks who has been her partner for almost three years? They finally had their thing working for them but what if that was ruined by some unrequited love that she was too terrified to even acknowledge the possibility? Even thinking of it was causing her to clam up and sputter for a way to escape.

But that didn't seem to be the case because as she tried to escape that topic from Agent Sobatino, she only ended up bumping into the very thing that was on her mind.

Deeks.

And for some reason, he looked just as nervous as she felt…and that just didn't seem right with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** Any recognizable dialogue is from NCIS: LA 4x17 ("Wanted").
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally Published on FFN:** March 7, 2013


	5. NLoCK - Is There a Counter-Curse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge/Synopsis:** Altered Scene from 1x07 of NLoCK; "Dogs of War". Amy and Paul are determined to find a solution for Chloe's heartbreak and they've decided that Alek is the Mai to ask for some answers.
> 
>  
> 
> **Fandom(s):** Nine Lives of Chloe King  
>  **Character(s):** Alek Petrov and Amy Martins (with small appearances from Jasmine and Paul Chan, as well as mentions of Chloe King)  
>  **Pairing:** Chloe/Brian (discussed) and Chloe/Alek (one-sided)
> 
> **Rating:** T  
>  **Words:** 1,203 words
> 
> **Spoiler(s):** everything up to ep. 1x07 ("Dogs of War") of _Nine Lives of Chloe King_  
>  **Time Frame:** During the scene where Amy/Paul drop by Alek's place for some answers regarding the Human/Mai limitation.
> 
> **Inspiration:** I thought of the alteration before I saw the episode tonight on ABC Spark yet I had seen it on Youtube a few days ago and I couldn't help it.  
>  **Requested By:** None

* * *

  **"Is There a Counter-Curse?"**

* * *

As soon as the elevator doors opened on the eighteenth floor, Alek Petrov knew he was going to get unwanted visitors. His enhanced hearing could already hear the whispered conversation between the two humans he really didn't want to see. He wanted to ignore them but he knew they wouldn't stop banging on his door until he answered.

And so the knocking began.

Alek groaned and marched towards the front door and yanked it open.

There stood Amy Martins and Paul Chan, the human couple that just so happened to be best friends to Chloe King, his race's Uniter. Alek really wanted to shut the door in their faces.

"What?" Alek demanded, hoping to be intimidating, yet it didn't work. The humans continued to stand in their spot.

"I'd love to come in, thank you." Amy sarcastically offered herself in a higher tone before she let herself in. Paul quickly followed his girlfriend inside while saying that he was 'with her'.

The blonde Mai gave the humans a perturbed look before he closed the door behind them and turned around. He saw Amy put her purse on the couch while Paul started to roam around the apartment's front room. Alek had to resist the urge to run his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner.

"Eighteen floors up…doorman…locked elevator…just in case it wasn't clear, not a big fan of visitors." Alek pointed out, mainly to Amy, with a snarky attitude attached to it.

Amy blinked at the Mai as her hand found her way onto her hip, "Too bad. This is your fault and now you need to help me fix it."

Alek gave her an incredulous look. "How can whatever it is be _my_ fault? I haven't done anything." He was confused; usually it was Chloe that was angry at him, not Amy.

"You'd be surprised what could end up being your fault," Paul interjected as he picked up a golden weapon that resembled a scythe.

Alek noticed this. "Put that down!" His eyes didn't leave the weapon that Paul was playing with.

Paul twirled the weapon one full rotation before he returned it to its spot.

Seeing that her boyfriend was done playing around, Amy returned her attention back to the Mai before her. "I don't mean _you_ -you _,_ I mean _Mai_ -you." She clarified before she elaborated even more, "Chloe is miserable and heartbroken. She needs her life back. It's totally un-"

"Heartbroken?" Alek interrupted the moment after Amy's words sunk into his mind. _Was Chloe okay?_ "Why is she heartbroken?" He questioned softly.

"Because of your stupid curse," Amy exclaimed in a way that showed that she couldn't believe that she was saying what she did yet she continued, "She just told Brian that she can never see him again."

Alek blinked. "Really?" He couldn't help but wonder if Chloe really walked away from that human. He still didn't understand what _she_ saw in him. He didn't get what _anyone_ saw in him.

Amy gave him a quizzical look. "Really," She drawled out.

Alek cleared his throat in hopes of getting his composure back, "And I should care about this why?"

"Because you care about Chloe," Amy argued back, as if that was the answer to convince the Mai to help her.

Alek's eyes softened yet it quickly hardened with Amy's next words.

"She's _in love_ with him," There was conviction in her voice.

Alek had to resist the urge to hiss or growl at that statement. "Well we did warn her but it looks like she made the wrong choice." He rebutted back with no compassion. He warned her since the beginning; a romantic relationship between a Mai and a human never end well. Never.

Amy shook her head and she was ready to argue but Paul interrupted them with another weapon question. Alek just gave him a look that quickly silenced him. Paul sulked as he moved to put his latest find away.

"There has to be some way around this not-kissing thing." Amy interrupted as she shared her thoughts on the situation, "A loophole or a…cure, or a counter measure or something." She waved her arms around, as if doing so would make the solutions come to her sooner.

Alek scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Amy's eyes narrowed at the Mai, "What?"

"Do you really think that no Mai has ever thought of or even attempted to find something to cure this curse of ours?" He pointed out in a condescending way.

It seemed to have the desired effect as the hope in Amy's eyes started to diminish.

"Chloe is not the first Mai to fall for a human and she probably won't be the last." He took a step closer to her and looked down, "Chloe can either be with a Mai or she can be with no one. There is no way around it."

Amy blinked as the logistics behind Alek's words resonated through her head. _Was there really no hope for Chloe to be with Brian? Did she really encourage her best friend to go down a path that would have led to her heart breaking no matter what?_

"As far as I'm concerned, if she had listened to us when we told her to break ties with this Brian, she wouldn't be heartbroken over it right now." Alek continued, unknowingly confirming the guilty thoughts in Amy's head.

Amy looked up at the Mai and her eyes widened at the fierce expression he was giving her. _Why is he so worked up on the subject?_ She wondered before another thought crossed her mind.

_Could he…?_

"You like her," Amy accused, her eyes still wide.

Alek looked away, he was completely caught off-guard. He couldn't confirm nor deny Amy's accusation…it wouldn't have been right to do either action.

Before Amy could grill Alek more on his feelings towards her best friend, Paul joined them with his own suggestions.

"So if she can't date humans, aren't there some other semi-cool Mai guys you can introduce her to?" He innocently asked before another idea came to his mind. "Wait, do you guys have a website or a roster or something?"

Alek's head snapped towards Paul's direction. The Mai had an incredulous look on his face. "Really? Use your head. For a race that's being hunted down, why would we make a website for ourselves and make it that much easier for the Order to find us?" _Idiots, I'm dealing with idiots._ Alek couldn't help but think to himself.

"It was just a suggestion." Paul mumbled before he waved at Jasmine, who just entered the room.

"Hey…what are you guys doing here?" Jasmine questioned as she looked between the two humans.

Alek huffed. "They're all yours." He darted to grab his jacket before he headed for the door. Although Jasmine could still hear Alek cursing the humans underneath his breath as he made his way towards the elevator.

The female Mai turned her attention back to the humans, only to find Paul staring back at her while a stunned Amy had her focus on Alek's former spot.

"Is there something I can help you guys with?" Jasmine offered which was a bad idea as Paul quickly asked more Mai-related questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** Any recognizable dialogue is from NLoCK 1x07 ("Dogs of War").
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally Published on FFN:** September 23, 2013


End file.
